The present invention relates to a signal pickup device for use in an apparatus for playing back rotatable information storage mediums such as video discs.
There is known a signal pickup device for detecting signals recorded on a video disc as changes in electrostatic capacitance. The conventional signal pickup device comprises a pickup cartridge including a cantilever having a reproducing stylus on its distal end and a cartridge casing in which the cantilever is mounted, the pickup cartridge being mounted in a signal pickup device body. The cantilever has a suspension member attached to a proximal end thereof and composed of a pair of lateral arms fitted fixedly in slots, respectively, in the cartridge casing. During a playback mode of operation, the reproducing stylus is held against the video disc with a fixed stylus force which is determined at the time of assembly of the cartridge. Such a stylus force varies from cartridge to cartridge, a fact which is particularly disadvantageous when replacing one reproducing stylus with another.